Violet's Hypnotic Prank Misty and Daisy Lesbian Lovers
by Poke456
Summary: What started as helping Violet with a hypnosis trick turned into falling under a lesbian spell for Misty and Daisy!
One day at the Cerulean City Gym, Misty keeps on winning her gym battles left and right! Misty then shut the gym down next day for some R&R and decided to swim with her Pokémon in the pool. She swam for about two hours and Daisy shows up with a towel for her! Misty then exits the pool and thanks Daisy for the towel! Daisy felt so pleased then they heard Violet screaming. Misty and Daisy rushed into the gym's main hall and saw Violet, Misty then said, "Violet is something wrong?" Violet says, "No nothing's wrong except!" Daisy says, "Oh please she's just trying to land the role of being a hypnotist in this play she's playing in!" Violet says, "Yeah and no matter how hard I try I just can't put anyone to sleep!" Daisy says, "It's okay you know what we're all going to help you together!" Misty says, "Wait we are!" Daisy grabbed Misty's shoulders and says, "Yes because that's what families do they help one another!" Misty blush and said, "Okay I'll help!" Daisy says, "Okay now I'll go get Lily and we'll all meet by the pool!" Daisy left to go get Lily and Violet secretly said in her head, "Oh I think I know what to do with these two!" Violet then quietly evil laughed at knowing what she's going to do with Misty and Daisy! Daisy came back with Lily and they all meet up by the pool! Violet got out her hypnotizing gear and asked for a volunteer Lily then stood up and agreed to get it over with. Violet then swung the watch and Lily keeps on staring and Violet says, "On the count of three you will fall into a deep sleep one, two, three!" Lily then fell asleep and Daisy says, "Wow I don't believe it!" Misty says, "Yeah it worked!" Violet says, "All right this is awesome! Now when I snap my finger you will jump into the water naked and pretend you're a Seel!" Violet snapped her finger and Lily woke up undressing herself leaving Misty, Daisy and Violet to cover their eyes. Lily then got on the diving board and jumped right into the pool. Everyone was soaking wet and Lily came out acting like a Seel clapping her hands! Daisy says, "Oh my god!" Violet says, "Yes it actually worked woo-hoo!" Misty says, "Look watch this!" Misty held Pokémon food and Lily chomped on Misty's hand and Lily ate the food! Misty then screamed in pain and Daisy asked, "Are you okay?" Misty says, "Yeah I suppose so!" Violet snapped her finger again turning Lily back to normal! Lily says, "Uh guys what's going on? Aah what happen to my clothes?" Daisy grabbed a towel and said, "Here Lily!" Lily then realized she's going to puke so she ran out! Daisy says, "Okay I guess which one of the two of us is next!" Violet says, "Nonsense in fact I need to hypnotize multiple people you two can do this one together!" Misty and Daisy then sat down on the bench in each other's arms with their feet double-crossing each other! Misty says, "I'm not so sure about this Violet!" Daisy says, "Yeah even I don't feel comfortable!" Violet says, "Don't worry now keep your eyes on the watch!" Violet then swung the watch and Misty and Daisy's eyes both then starting to feel hypnotized! Violet says, "On the count of three you both will fall into a deep sleep one, two, three!" Misty and Daisy fell asleep in each other's arms and Violet says, "Now when I snap my finger you two will become lesbians and fall in love with each other and the spell will last for twenty-four hours! Violet then grabbed a video camera, turned it on and snapped her finger! Misty and Daisy both woke up and saw each other in a new light! Daisy says, "Oh Misty I never said anyone this but you're an amazing person!" Misty says, "Really because I was about to say the same thing to you!" Daisy says, "You're so beautiful to me!" Misty says, "Aw thank you Daisy I love you!" Daisy says, "I love you too baby sis!" Misty and Daisy then closed their eyes and puckered their lips and kissed each other and Violet secretly said, "Yes it worked they're in love with each other!" The kiss was off and Misty says, "Tell you what why don't we go out just the two of us tonight?" Daisy says, "Sounds like the perfect plan to me sweetie till tonight?!" Misty says, "See you then!" Misty kissed Daisy on the cheek and floated in love away while Daisy heads off to prepare for their date! When Lily got outta the bathroom she saw Misty hopelessly in love and went back to check on Violet! Lily says, "Hey Violet!" Violet says, "Oh hi Lily!" Lily says, "What's up with Misty did you hypnotize her into falling in love with some geek?" Violet says, "Well not exactly!" Lily says, "Then what's with those puppy dog eyes she's having?" Violet then showed Lily the footage of Misty and Daisy kissing and Lily says, "Are you insane Violet?" Violet says, "I figure it would've been funny!" Lily says, "There's nothing funny about making your two sisters falling in love with each other un-hypnotize them right now!" Violet says, "One small problem and that would be the effects only last for twenty-four hours!" Lily in rage says, "What?" Violet says, "I can't un-hypnotize two people at a time!" Lily says, "Oh this is bad our sisters are lesbians lovers!" Violet says, "Well only for twenty-four hours and don't bother stopping them they're hopelessly in love now they won't believe you!" Lily then ran off and a few hours later Lily saw Misty doing her hair. Misty says, "Ugh come on you stupid hair Daisy's waiting for me!" Misty pouted as the hairclip won't come on. Lily says, "Mind if I help?" Misty says, "No of course not Lily!" Lily grabbed a brush and said, "Let's just widened your hair till it's long!" Lily brushed Misty's hair and said, "So you're really going through with this?" Misty says, "Yeah I don't know why but Daisy's been such a great sister to me I suddenly developed actual feelings for her!" Lily says, "I'm sure Daisy feels the same way about you!" Misty says, "You think?" Lily says, "Of course Misty you and Daisy don't have to be judgmental Violet and I will stand by you two no matter what!" Misty hugged Lily and said, "Oh thank you Lily!" Lily says, "Oh my pleasure now come on your Daisy your girlfriend is waiting!" Misty and Lily walked outta the room while Daisy and Violet are waiting for her and Daisy says, "What's keeping her oh no you don't think she's having second thoughts on this?" Violet grabbed Daisy's shoulder and said, "Don't you worry Daisy she's coming!" Lily says, "Excuse me Daisy here comes your date!" Misty shows up with long hair and in an orange dress! Daisy says, "Wow Misty you look gorgeous in that outfit!" Misty blushed and said, "Oh thank you Daisy and you look gorgeous with your long hair and yellow dress!" Daisy says, "Well I guess we both thought we should go all out so shall we get going?!" Misty took Daisy's hand and said, "Yes!" Misty and Daisy left the gym and Misty says, "Uh it's so cold!" Daisy says, "Here!" Daisy hugged Misty right behind her and said, "Well at least I'm getting a bit warmer!" Daisy and Misty left and Lily says, "Don't wait up!" Misty and Daisy went to town had dinner for about a few hours then they headed onto Mt. Moon to see the Clefairy dancing around the moon stone and finally headed to Cerulean Cavern and went underneath the waterfall! Misty says, "Wow you're right the Cavern looks much prettier in here!" Daisy says, "Told you!" Misty says, "You know tonight was a magical night!" Daisy says, "I know who would've thought the two of us having so much fun together!" Misty says, "And in a whole new way!" Daisy says, "Yeah!" Misty then sat on Daisy's lap with her feet double-crossed and her hands on the back of Daisy's neck saying, "When we saw the Clefairy dancing around the moon stone all I can think about was you!" Daisy says, "I was thinking the same way!" Misty says, "Maybe this is a sign that we're meant to be together!" Daisy says, "Yeah not as sisters but as lovers!" Misty and Daisy both laughed and Misty said, "So shall we?" Daisy says, "Yes!" Misty and Daisy kissed each other on the lips and undressed one another till they're completely naked! The kiss was off and Misty then kissed Daisy's neck, licked her boobs, feet and vagina till eventually Daisy's pee exploded into Misty's mouth! Daisy then flipped Misty over and kissed her neck and licked her boobs, feet and vagina so hard that Misty then exploded her pee all over Daisy's mouth! A few hours later they went back to the gym in their clothes and headed right towards Misty's room! Daisy says, "Well I guess this is it!" Misty says, "You know what why don't you stay with me!" Daisy says, "Really?" Misty says, "Yeah!" Misty took Daisy to her room and they both got naked and covered themselves in their sheets! Misty says, "Good night Daisy!" Daisy says, "Sleep tight my little Misty!" Misty and Daisy kissed each other on the lips for a few seconds, Misty turned off the lights and they both went to sleep. The next morning they woke up in each other's arms and Misty gave Daisy some clothes to wear while she slipped on her robe. Violet says, "Good Morning!" Lily says, "Looks like you two slept well!" Misty says, "Yeah last night was a blast!" Daisy says, "It's just too bad you have to resume your role as gym leader today!" Misty rubbed Daisy's face and said, "I know I know but don't worry Daisy when I'm done we'll have plenty of time!" Misty then gets ready for challengers arrival while Lily says, "How many hours till it wears off?" Violet says, "We have till 4pm!" Lily says, "Well looks like they're in for a few laughs!" Misty kept up the challenges till eventually she and her Pokémon got wore out! Misty says, "And we're done!" Daisy says, "Misty!" Misty says, "Hi Daisy-poo!" Daisy says, "Looks like that was the last challenge for the day!" Misty says, "Yep which means I have time for you!" Daisy says, "Oh Misty!" Daisy rushed into Misty's arms and started the rest of their day swimming with the Pokémon and when they got out they went right into kissing! The clock ticked at 4pm and Misty and Daisy opened their eyes and screamed Misty says, "Oh my god!" Daisy says, "What on earth are you doing?" Misty says, "I was about to say the same thing to you!" Lily says, "I'll tell you what happened Violet hypnotized the both of you into falling in love with each other!" Misty says, "Violet!" Daisy says, "I should've known this was a trick!" Lily showed her the watch and said, "Not to worry guys I know just what to do!" Violet laughed after pulling off an amazing hypnotic prank but she then saw the watch leaning towards her! Soon when the hypnosis was over Violet was ordered to be their slave! Lily says, "That's it Violet!" Daisy says, "You missed a spot over here!" Violet says, "Yes right away master!" Misty says, "I still can't believe it I knew things weren't right when Violet ordered us to hold each other romantically but I can't believe it!" Daisy says, "I just can't believe we did so much!" Misty says, "Ugh!" Lily says, "So uh Misty did you remember what I said even when you were hypnotized!" Misty says, "What was that were we having a moment?" Lily blushed and said, "Oh nothing just that if you somehow become a lesbian or date some guy I don't approve on I'll always stand by your side!" Misty says, "Oh Lily that was so sweet!" Misty and Lily hugged each other tight and Daisy said, "What are you gonna do now kiss?" Misty and Lily laughed and then puckered their lips and kissed each other for a few mintunes the kiss was off and they said, "Oh my god!" Daisy says, "I guess there are some things in this world we can't possibly control!" Lily says, "Oh yeah Violet I command you to kiss Daisy!" Violet then headed over to Daisy and then they kissed each other on the lips for a few mintunes! The kiss was off and Daisy says, "Wow!" Lily says, "Well you were right!" Daisy says, "Yeah I guess so!" Violet snapped outta the trance and said, "Huh where am I and why am I wearing a maid's outfit?" Misty says, "Oh don't you worry Violet right after this!" Misty grabbed Violet and kissed her on the lips! Violet tries to fight it but Misty was absolutely too strong!" Lily says, "Yeah go Misty!" Daisy says, "Shall we follow her example?" Lily says, "Yes!" Daisy and Lily kissed each other on the lips the kisses lasted a few mintunes and Violet says, "My god what's that for?" Misty spit and said, "For tricking me and Daisy in the first place!" Violet ran off and they laughed as she cried away! Later that night Daisy appeared in Misty's room saying, "Mind if I come in?" Misty says, "Sure!" Daisy says, "Well Violet's locked up in her room after what you did!" Misty says, "She deserves it after what she made us do to each other!" Daisy says, "Sure but apart of me really loved it!" Misty says, "Really?" Daisy says, "It's like when you kissed me even during hypnosis it's like my heart started beating again!" Misty says, "Well I guess we acted like quite the lovers huh?" Daisy says, "Care to do it for real?" Misty got up and said, "Bring it on!" Misty kissed Daisy on the lips for a few mintunes! The kiss was off and they both said, "Wow!" Daisy says, "Shall we do it downstairs?" Misty says, "Yeah!" Daisy carried Misty down to the pool so they can do it on the bench only to find a naked Violet and Lily making out! Misty and Daisy said, "Oh my god!" Violet and Lily put on their clothes and Violet said, "Listen you two I'm sorry for tricking you two into a relationship!" Daisy says, "Well already too late now!" Misty says, "And why were you two down here making out?" Lily says, "Well you see Violet wanted to see what it was like!" Violet says, "I suppose that the reason you're down here is.." Misty says, "Yeah!" Daisy says, "You got us!" Violet says, "Daisy it's okay if Misty's your type I understand!" Daisy says, "Well why not we be the Cerulean Lesbian Lovers just the four of us!" Misty says, "Great!" Lily says, "Agree!" Violet says, "I think I can kiss on that!" Daisy says, "Bring it on!" Daisy and Violet kiss each other on the lips! Misty says, "Well guess I gotta wait!" Lily says, "Not quite Misty shall we finish?" Misty says, "Okay I suppose so!" Misty and Lily kiss each other on the lips and the four of them swap with each second first Misty and Violet then Daisy and Lily either way these sisters made a vow to only have eyes for each other and nobody else and so what started as Violet's prank turned four sisters into lovers!


End file.
